


personal holiday

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning for fond uses of 'shut up' in case that's not your thing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: The 26th of December is their own, personal holiday. It’s reserved for stealing a few extra hours in bed - tangling legs and rubbing feet as they whisper hoarse ‘good morning’s and ‘happy birthday's, kissing shoulders and running fingers over bare torsos to elicit tired, content sighs.This year, Ryuu and Kenji's gift is tied with a question.





	personal holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again, Ennoshita! 
> 
> Warning: Like the tag says, there's referenced past sex. Just skip the second paragraph (starting with "Christmas is for couples") if that's not your thing! (I feel like the single implied line isn't enough to bump up the rating to M, but if anyone disagrees, let me know and I'll change it accordingly!)

Chikara wakes slowly, his body still thrumming, every inch of him wonderfully worn.

Christmas is for couples, and what better way to wrap up the night than to celebrate the next day, with the birthday boy in the middle and being used to his heart’s and body’s desire for hours, until his throat aches from calling their names over and over, and sleep overwhelms him.

The 26th of December is their own, personal holiday. It’s reserved for stealing a few extra hours in bed - tangling legs and rubbing feet as they whisper hoarse ‘good morning’s and ‘happy birthday's, kissing shoulders and running fingers over bare torsos to elicit tired, content sighs.

Ryuu behind him runs hot, a furnace pressed against his back to guard him from the early winter chill. Ryuu’s kisses are slow, one after another on the back of Chikara’s neck, lips lingering after each before moving on to trail across his shoulder. Ryuu's hands are just as slow as they roam, his palm warm on Chikara's skin as it slides down his side and to his stomach.

Kenji in his arms is gorgeous and unguarded, the iron walls around his heart lowered just for them as his soft eyes search Chikara’s. He’s stronger than steel, but in the mornings, he looks as gentle as the light pouring through their cheap curtains. Skin like porcelain and hair like silk, in the mornings he seems ethereal, too beautiful to be real, and yet, he's solid to Chikara's touch, his breath hitching as Chikara tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

Instead of pulling away, Chikara leaves his hand there, cupping Kenji's cheek and brushing his thumb over Kenji's cheekbones. “You're beautiful--” Chikara whispers like an afterthought before he feels the bead of sweat behind Kenji's ear, “--and nervous. What are you nervous about?”

The blanket shoots up to cover Kenji’s face, stopping just before his eyes. “‘M’not.”

“Mm. That’s not very convincing.” Chikara curls his finger over the edge of the blanket above Kenji’s cheek, but doesn’t pull down, tempting as it is. “Tell me what it is. I can’t help unless you tell me.”

Kenji sucks his teeth. “Tch. Stop being nice all the time. It’s gross.” The blanket creeps up the bridge of his nose ever so slightly, a strand of hair curling over it. “Ryuu has something to ask you.”

Ryuu sucks his teeth back. “Tch. Pushing it all on me, huh?”

“The thing’s in your nightstand anyway.”

“No, it’s-- Did you put it in my drawer?”

“Maybe.”

“Bastard,” Ryuu laughs. “Couldn’t stop being a tsundere for just one day, huh?”

“That’s okay,” Chikara cuts in, reaching under the blanket for Kenji’s hand. He slides his palm across the arm wrapped over him, from the elbow on his ribs to the wrist behind him, feeling the heat of Ryuu’s side as he pulls Kenji’s hand away to bring it to his lips. “I like tsunderes,” Chikara hums, kissing Kenji’s knuckles and letting his lips linger.

Kenji groans, pulling the blanket over his head.

Ryuu’s laughter - loud and too close to Chikara’s ear - makes teasing Kenji so much sweeter.

Chikara shifts a little so he can see Ryuu. Ryuu reminds Chikara of a tired kitten in the mornings - adorable, struggling to open his eyes more than a sliver, all cuddles and curling around him as he stretches. In a few hours, he’ll be unbridled energy again, and quite possibly haphazardly knocking things off counters, but for now, he’s as soft as the snowflakes languidly fluttering past their window.

Chikara reaches behind him to lazily run the side of his finger across Ryuu’s cheek. “Kenji says you have something to ask me?”

“Yeah- Yeah. Right. There’s something _we_ have to ask.” Ryuu narrows his eyes at the Kenji-shaped lump of blanket.

“Then do the honors,” Kenji mumbles back.

“Brat.” Ryuu grunts as he turns over to reach for his nightstand. “Stop peeking, Chikara!” There’s a quick clatter of shuffled papers and coins clicking and only-god-knows-what-else in Ryuu’s nightstand drawer - not _his_ drawer per se, but the drawer he was most likely to shove whatever accumulated in his pockets by the end of the in - before he spins back around and wraps his arm back over Chikara, hiding his hand under a fold in the blanket. “So, uh. We were thinking. It’s not like-- Okay, we were wondering... Shit. Gimme a sec to get my thoughts together.”

The blanket lump lowers to reveal brown eyes that catch the light just right, a sight that would have stolen Chikara’s breath away if Kenji just didn’t look so _silly_ hiding away - though it’s endearing in its own way. “Hey, you made us rehearse this for _hours.”_

“It was like twenty minutes, you brat,” Ryuu huffs, sounding amused despite the retort. “If you got a problem, you can do it.”

“Nope.”

“Brat.” Ryuu’s chest heaves against Chikara’s back as he breathes in deeply. “Alright. Alright, okay. Lemme think…”

“Take your time,” Chikara replies, raising his brows as he looks from one boyfriend to the other. Whatever they’re scheming, he loves it - loves it because he loves to watch their back-and-forth, loves it because he loves to think about them spending time together, loves it because whatever they’re doing, one thing is clear: they’re doing it because they love him.

“Okay. So.” Ryuu lets out another deep breath. “So, we-- we know we’re already living together, and that’s like, the top, right? Like, can’t get any more committed than that. Well, for us, at least. Cause the whole ‘three dudes’ thing. But…”

Chikara’s breath catches in his throat. It’s true, there’s no commitment greater than that, and practically, that’s fine by them. They already share everything, every part of their lives from mornings to nights, from living space to bills, from too many family visits to being called ‘uncle’ by too many nieces and nephews. There’s nothing more to reach for.

But they’re nothing if not complete saps with an unspoken need for more.

“But… So… It’s…” Ryuu stutters, eyes flickering from Chikara to Kenji.

“The box, dummy,” Kenji supplies, in a tone softer than Chikara’s ever heard before.

“Huh?” Ryuu manages back, seemingly as caught off guard as Chikara is by half a beat before he continues, “Right. Box.” He pulls his hand out from under the blanket’s fold.

Chikara’s mouth falls open when he spots it, eyes wide as he looks from the box to between his boyfriends: black velvet.

Ryuu bites his lower lip, looking at Chikara from the corner of his eye before quickly looking away, red rapidly creeping across his cheeks. He holds the small box in front of Chikara.

Kenji curls his fingers around the top of the blanket tightly to keep his face covered, but it can’t hide the red painting the tips of his ears. With his other hand, he opens the box with the help of Ryuu’s grip.

Three silver bands with gold inlays sit in a line, each half a size larger than the one below, the three, tiny diamonds in each reflecting the light like a thousand tiny stars dancing just for them, their bedroom their own little universe.

“We, uh,” Ryuu gulps, “we found a place that’ll do a ceremony. It would just be, well, ceremonial, but we remembered that one time we were talking about marriage and stuff at your brother’s wedding, you said the ceremony was the more important part to you, cause it was about making vows and celebrating with loved ones and--”

“Oi, Ryuu. Focus,” Kenji interrupts, sliding his hand down to wrap it over Ryuu’s.

The slightest tremble shakes the box. Chikara’s not sure whose hand it is; maybe it’s both.

“Marry us?” Ryuu squeaks.

Chikara breathes in-- breathes in _hard,_ the air cold in his lungs, his breath forgotten from the moment he caught the gold glint of the rings. “Yes,” he exhales. Yes, yes, I--” his voice cracks, tears hot in the corner of his eyes, “--I want to marry you, I love you both so much--”

“Uugh, don’t cry, Ryuu’s a sympathetic crier,” Kenji groans, tears already threatening to run down his cheeks.

“Shuddup, look who’s talking,” Ryuu croaks, hiding his damp face against Chikara’s shoulder blade. “God, this wedding’s gonna be a mess. We’re gonna have to shove tissues up our noses so we don’t get snot all over our suits.”

Chikara chokes on a half-laugh, half-sob. “Before we wedding-plan for waterproof suits, one of you should put this ring on me, hm?”

“Ryuu should do it,” Kenji sniffles. “Since he asked.”

Ryuu laughs sharply. “Are you being _considerate?_ Who are you, and what did you do with the real Kenji?”

“Shut up. I get to put your ring on you after.”

“Then I get to put Kenji’s ring on first,” Chikara hums.

“Hey!” Ryuu and Kenji chime in unison, before Ryuu continues, “That’s not how it’s supposed to work. I’m supposed to do yours first since you were the one that got asked.”

“Hm, well I say, I’m the birthday boy, so I get to pick.”

It’s anything but smooth, shaky hands and blurry eyes as Chikara slips a ring on Kenji’s finger, then Ryuu to Chikara, then Kenji to Ryuu. But it’s a disaster they laugh the whole way through, teasing about Chikara’s trembling fingers, and Ryuu dropping Chikara’s ring, and Kenji bursting into full sobs when he takes Ryuu’s hand in his.

Ryuu’s right, Chikara considers as he watches Kenji struggle to slide the ring onto Ryuu’s finger. The wedding will be a mess, overflowing tears in front of all their friends and family.

He can’t wait.

“Let’s start planning right away.” It’s their own personal holiday, after all; what better way to spend it than planning for their happily ever after.


End file.
